Noches de Insomnio
by Sara Lain
Summary: [YAOI,LEMON] Sanosuke se sentía exaltado en los brazos del lobo, preso de una excitación que lo sobrepasaba. Comenzar a probar sus labios era un camino que tenía un solo final: hacer el amor. CAP.II: La locura de los ojos ambarinos [...Rape?]
1. Ni amigos, ni enemigos

_DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki._

**NOCHES DE INSOMNIO**

-

**Capítulo I. Ni amigos, ni enemigos...**

-

Nevaba copiosamente esa noche y los árboles estaban recubiertos de blanca escarcha. El viento susurraba incomprensible en la oscuridad, enfriando aún más el ambiente; sin embargo el policía se sentía satisfecho, prefería el frío al calor... al fin y al cabo, tenía sus propios métodos para calentarse.

A pesar de que había pasado una semana de no verlo, de ni siquiera saber de él, estaba seguro de que llegaría. Porque así de torpe era Sagara, se metía en problemas justo cuando las cosas no podrían ir peor, y "casualmente" él se estaba convirtiendo en su "refugio" para esos momentos... No estaba nada mal, después de todo.

Sentado en el sillón de su oficina en el segundo piso de la estación de policía (que se encontraba desierta por la hora y por la nevada), Saito cerró los ojos mientras exhalaba el delicioso humo del cigarro, paladeando con la lengua su acre sabor y disfrutándolo en la boca. Si había una cosa que jamás haría, estaba convencido de ello, ésa sería dejar de fumar. Porque la textura del cigarro, así como el sabor y la placentera sensación que le infundía eran exquisitas, casi tanto como el cuerpo joven de Sanosuke...

En ese momento, su fino sentido del oído le hizo captar ruidos provenientes del exterior, y de inmediato experimentó un ligero aceleramiento de su pulso. Su sangre agitada le decía que el novato estaba cerca. La conexión entre ambos era más bien instintiva, y pasó la lengua por sus labios delgados al ponerse de pie cuando se abrió la puerta de su oficina.

-Vaya, tenía el presentimiento de que hoy no sería un buen día –repuso en tono burlón, sonriendo ligeramente al comprobar una vez más que su instinto de lobo no fallaba.

El chico, de pie en el umbral y calado hasta los huesos, hizo una mueca y entró azotando la puerta tras él.

Hajime lo observó de arriba abajo, indiferente: venía más sucio que de costumbre, tenía rastros de sangre en la comisura de la boca y en los puños, y su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a hincharse. Seguramente había peleado en ese antro de apuestas a donde solía ir, el Tori-atama era un vago en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-¿No vas a decir nada más? –inquirió el joven con altanería, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-Ni te imagines que voy a curarte –respondió el lobo con el cigarro entre los labios, señalando con la cabeza sus heridas. Volvió a sentarse en el sillón, indolente, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos recargados en el respaldo, mirándolo fijamente con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

Sanosuke bufó y un ligero rubor cruzó por sus mejillas, pero desvió la vista rápidamente. El capitán sabía de sobra cuánto excitaba al muchacho verlo en esa postura, casi a punto de sentarlo sobre sus piernas (_tampoco estaría nada mal hacerlo_, pensó lujurioso mientras cruzaba por su mente la imagen del chico sobre su regazo).

-Quítate la ropa y déjala en el rincón –ordenó tras un momento el mayor, señalando el lugar al que se refería-. Me estás llenando de agua todo el piso.

-En tus sueños –replicó Sano sentándose en una silla y cruzando los brazos en actitud desafiante-. Hoy no vas a aprovecharte de mí.

El policía negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, un tanto divertido (_aprovecharme de ti... pero si te mueres porque lo haga, ahou_). Decidió hacer caso omiso de su comentario, y hacerle creer que sería como él quería:

-¿Y qué haces aquí, idiota?

-No quise ir al Dojo en estas condiciones. Debido a su embarazo, Jo-chan está histérica por todo, y si me viera así de inmediato querría regañarme –comentó Sano frotándose las manos y temblando un poco, estaba empapado y debía sentir frío.

-¿No tienes otro lugar a dónde ir? –continuó interrogándolo el lobo, apagando lo que quedaba de su cigarro en el cenicero repleto de colillas que tenía junto a él.

-No seas tonto, si fuiste tú el que mandó acordonar la casa abandonada donde vivía, alegando que era una supuesta "bodega de narcóticos" –reprochó Sagara cargando de intención las últimas tres palabras y observándolo con ojos de resentimiento.

-Te equivocas ahou, yo no tuve nada que ver.

Y decía la verdad, otro era el departamento encargado de esos asuntos. Pero el que no estuviese implicado no le quitaba la satisfacción de ver obligado al Tori-atama a buscarlo en noches como ésa.

-Da igual –contestó el muchacho malhumorado, quitándose inconscientemente la camisa.

Saito lo miró fijamente sin que él lo notara, disfrutando anticipadamente con la visión de ese cuerpo joven y elástico (_tantas y tantas cosas que se pueden hacer con él_, se dijo a sí mismo con una especie de suspiro), tan apetecible y bien formado. Antes de que el chico volviera a sentarse, desvió su mirada a la ventana, donde aún se notaban los copos blancos y ligeros caer sin cesar.

-¿No tienes vendas y alcohol? –inquirió Sano volteando la cabeza, buscando lo que pedía. Ahora que no tenía camisa ya no se le notaba con tanto frío, aunque su piel aún estaba erizada y su nariz un poco roja.

-Esto no es enfermería, novato –apuntó el policía con calma. Le fascinaba ver la cara que ponía Sanosuke cuando lo llamaba de ese modo. Señaló a su izquierda, donde había un gran librero-. Pero me imagino que encontrarás vendas en el último cajón.

El luchador se levantó y fue por ellas, en tanto el ex shinsengumi se deleitaba con su estupendo trasero, sintiendo la tan conocida presión en su entrepierna (_Si esto sigue así, pronto notará que estoy listo..._) así como la sangre corriendo enloquecida por sus venas. Se incorporó y se dirigió a la habitación ubicada detrás de su escritorio, lanzándole una última mirada a Sagara mientras éste se vendaba el torso y un brazo. No era necesario apresurar las cosas, siempre se habían dado por sí solas (_exceptuando, claro está, la primera vez..._).

Sin intentar cubrir el bulto en su pantalón (que el chico notó perfectamente pero se hizo el indiferente), abrió la puerta del pequeño armario que hacía las veces de recámara, pronunciando con voz ronca:

-Apagas las lámparas al terminar, Tori-atama.

Cerró la puerta observando su mueca de disgusto al escuchar el apodo.

oOoOoOo

Acostado en el sillón de la oficina con los brazos bajo la cabeza, Sanosuke no lograba conciliar el sueño. Maldiciendo al lobo por no dejarle siquiera una manta con qué cubrirse, buscaba la mejor posición porsible en ese lugar tan reducido para su cuerpo. No se explicaba por qué había ido a parar ahí, lo que sí sabía era que había sido un impulso imperioso, irresistible. Ya tenía unos cuantos días de no ver al policía, y así se encontraba muy bien, sin embargo esa noche sus piernas lo guiaron por sí mismas, ignorando su propia voluntad.

-Tan cómodo que me encontraría en este momento con Katsu... –murmuró en voz baja y extrañando el suave futón extra de su amigo.

Desde que no tenía casa, ya que la policía había irrumpido una mañana en la suya echándolo a la calle y cerrando todo el rededor, se quedaba con Jo-chan en el Dojo. Y eso estaba bien, era cómodo... sin embargo Sano tenía una vida propia, independiente al Kenshin-gumi, por lo que había noches que las pasaba en casa de Tsukioka... o en la oficina de Saito.

Se revolvió en el sillón, sin encontrar una buena posición. Odiaba pensar en todo eso porque le invadía una sensación de impotencia al hacerlo (y bastante lógica, por cierto). Tenía que aceptar, por humillante que fuera, que ésta ocasión no sería diferente a las demás; que lo que había pasado no una sino varias veces antes, se repetiría esta misma noche. Lo peor era no saber si lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir era bueno o malo...

Levantándose de un salto, harto del frío y la incomodidad, fue a donde estaba Saito. Le pediría una manta para calmar el frío, o una sábana, o lo que fuera; incluso su chaqueta le serviría... considerando que el policía dormía con el torso desnudo (_¡Vaya si no lo sé!_).

Abriendo la puerta de golpe y con cara de pocos amigos, le dijo en voz alta:

-¿Y no me vas a dar una manta o algo con qué cubrirme? Me estoy congelando, mientras tú estás feliz en tu camastro y en tu habitación caldeada...

-No hay mantas –repuso secamente Saito, sin abrir los ojos mientras hablaba-. Si no te gusta, te puedes ir...

Y el joven estuvo a punto de hacerlo, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando el lobo terminó con voz sugerente:

-...o puedes venir y dormir conmigo.

Sanosuke lo miró con desconfianza: ¿había querido decir dormir con él, o _coger_ con él? Como lo más probable era que se refería a la segunda, se negó de inmediato, a pesar de que estaba tan cálida la habitación y ya tenía mucho sueño. El policía entreabrió los ojos dorados y lo miró inexpresivo, llevando sus manos bajo la cabeza.

-Vamos, no muerdo... –dijo al cabo de un tiempo, al sentir la indecisión del joven-. No te va a pasar nada, si es lo que estás pensando.

No obstante sus palabras tranquilizadoras, su voz ronca y el tono empleado sugerían todo lo contrario. Además, ¿por qué le hablaba como si él le temiera? Un tanto molesto, trató de calmarse, no quería ser paranoico (..._quizás sólo estoy imaginando todo eso _(_**quizás estoy DESEANDO todo eso...**_)).

A regañadientes, el chico se acercó al lobo y se tumbó a su lado, quedando ambos hombro con hombro debido a la estrechez de la cama. A Sano no le gustaba mucho ese tipo de muebles, él prefería mil veces dormir al nivel del suelo y en un futón. Pero en la estación de policía sólo había camastros como aquél, y de dormir en uno a hacerlo en el sofá, tenía claro cuál prefería.

Escuchando la acompasada respiración de Saito junto a él, también comenzó a darle sueño. Ya no tenía frío, eso era lo mejor de todo, y sus párpados se cerraban lentamente cuando sintió el codo del lobo en sus costillas. Molesto porque no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, Sano respondió con el mismo movimiento, dándole un codazo a Saito en el costado.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, ahou? –preguntó el capitán con fastidio al notar que se revolvía en la cama, inquieto-. Duerme, que no estoy para tus tonterías.

-Y encima te haces el digno –resopló el chico empujándolo ligeramente con el hombro-. Eres tú el que me está incomodando. Déjame dormir, que prometiste que no pasaría nada...

Saito no contestó. Cuando Sanosuke se volvió hacia él para seguirle peleando (se sentía con ganas de descargarse con lo que fuera), todo sucedió en un instante: así como abría la boca para reprocharle, sintió a Saito callándolo con un beso. Había tomado su mandíbula con la mano para que no se separara, mientras su boca invadía la suya. Y él intentó zafarse, de verdad que lo había intentado, pero en esos momentos cualquier asomo de voluntad o firmeza era inútil...

oOoOoOo

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban sentados en la cama y besándose apasionadamente. Arremetían ambos con furia, como si intentaran terminar la eterna pelea con los dientes y la lengua. Sanosuke permitía a su amante que explorara sin reservas su boca, mientras él hacía lo propio con el miembro erguido de Hajime. Los labios del lobo estaban calientes y humedecían todo su cuello, mientras los jadeos amortiguados del chico llenaban la habitación.

Hincados en la cama se despojaron mutuamente de sus ropas con rapidez, con las manos temblorosas de deseo y el aliento entrecortado. Saito se estremecía con cada roce de la boca del muchacho, que lamía sin cesar su pecho desnudo y daba una que otra mordida en sus pezones, en tanto él masajeaba sus nalgas y su espalda (y comenzaba a prepararlo midiendo con su dedo índice la entrada del chico). Había pasado apenas un mes de esos encuentros tórridos y furtivos, sin embargo Sagara aprendía bastante bien lo que era hacer el amor, no como las cursilerías que practicara con las putas del pueblo. Sonriendo al ver el fulgor de deseo en sus ojos marrones, se bajó de la cama y le tendió los brazos, rodeándolo con fuerza al tenerlo entre ellos.

Continuaron besándose, pero ahora era el luchador quien introducía la lengua afilada en la boca del mayor. Sanosuke se sentía exaltado en los brazos del lobo, preso de una excitación que lo sobrepasaba. Comenzar a probar sus labios era un camino que tenía un solo final: hacer el amor. Hajime lo sorprendía cada vez que se encontraban así, en la intimidad, pues cada ocasión era diferente a la anterior. Recibirlo era como un vicio que sabía que era malo, que no hacía bien, pero cómo lo volvía loco disfrutarlo cada vez que podía. Beber de sus labios el veneno de sus palabras hirientes, abrazar ese cuerpo resistente y duro que se apropiaba de todo su ser cada vez que se veían, notar en el vientre las palpitaciones de Saito así como de su propia virilidad...

Con las manos en sendas carreras, remarcando cada centímetro de brillante piel, apretando cada músculo que encontraban a su paso, Saito y Sanosuke llegaron a la penetración. El capitán puso de espaldas a la pared al luchador, colocando su propio cuerpo delante de él. Y así como estaban, fundidos entre ellos con un abrazo que no permitía ni la más mínima separación entre la piel, el lobo levantó las caderas del chico y lo subió a su cintura, al tiempo que Sagara lo envolvía con las piernas. Cuando Hajime entraba lentamente, con descargas recorriendo su cuerpo por lo ajustado que se encontraba en su interior, escuchó sus propios gemidos de placer. No era común que se dejara llevar de esa manera, sin embargo siempre que poseía al joven era igual. Le embelesaba su olor aún de niño, los pequeños suspiros que intentaba contener pero que siempre terminaban saliendo de su garganta, la calidez de sus ojos que lo seducían y lo invitaban a penetrarlo más profundamente, su dulce aliento. En definitiva, lo cautivaba como nadie lo había hecho antes.

Abrazado al cuello del lobo, albergándolo en su interior y con el corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, Sano escuchaba en su oído los gemidos amortiguados de su amante y cerraba los ojos entregándose al placer, recargando la cabeza en su hombro. En medio del vaivén delicioso y el penetrante olor que saturaba el pequeño armario, sintió los labios ardientes de Saito succionar su cuello y sus dientes afilados recorrer la piel sin lastimarlo, únicamente erizando sus poros que pedían más y más. El hombre estaba a punto de correrse, se lo decía el aumento en la rapidez de sus movimientos, así como las contracciones en su interior. Soltándose él también, fue el primero en expulsar con una arcada su semilla, bañando el torso del lobo y el suyo con el líquido caliente y viscoso. Era exquisito, liberar su cuerpo y su corazón en el clímax. Al momento que él experimentaba las reminiscencias del orgasmo, Hajime lo abrazó aún con más fuerza y terminó entre espasmos deliciosos, murmurando cosas ininteligibles pero que sonaban bastante a frases de amor. Por eso le gustaba al chico llegar primero, para escuchar las tan anheladas palabras que sólo obtenía en el éxtasis, pero que ansiaba escuchar de sus labios también en otros momentos.

(_Pero esos momentos nunca llegan_, se recordó con una ligera sombra cruzando por sus brillantes ojos oscuros, al recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Hajime).

oOoOoOo

Tumbados en el camastro, aún desnudos y agitados por el encuentro, se abrazaban en la oscuridad de la noche. Saito fumaba tranquilamente un cigarro con el joven recargado en su pecho, totalmente pegado a su cuerpo y todavía con las mejillas sonrosadas. Sanosuke se sentía extraño, fingía dormir y tenía los ojos cerrados. Se reprochó por haber ido, pero aún más por buscar el encuentro. Toda esa situación le recordaba a esas niñas tontas que duermen con el chico sin siquiera saber si está enamorado de ellas, pero con la secreta esperanza de lograrlo con su entrega. Era inútil decir que eso era una mentira, si una persona se te ofrecía y la tomabas, no significaba que la amaras, aún si se lo decías sólo por la emoción del momento o para convencerla... él lo había hecho muchas veces. _Debe ser el karma... todas esas lágrimas que provoqué, ahora se me están regresando (_**_y donde más duele..._**.

Al escuchar la respiración acompasada de su compañero, subió la vista para observarlo. Lo frustraba sobremanera terminar en esa situación, quedarse sólo con el cuerpo del policía a su lado, pero nada más. Saito ni siquiera le había preguntado por qué estaba allí, simplemente lo había aceptado porque sabía de sobra lo que vendría. Qué desesperante era aceptar que el lobo sólo lo quería para satisfacer sus instintos, mientras él necesitaba además de eso su corazón, sus sentimientos... aunque dudaba incluso que tuviera. Cerrando los ojos pero sin poder conciliar el sueño, se dijo a sí mismo, convenciéndose: _es la última vez que pasa esto_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Siempre sí subí este capítulo… qué le va una a hacer? Leyendo un precioso RoyHughes (Fullmetal Alchemist), pensé "voy a subir también ese fic! Y si nadie lo lee, pues ni modo". Y es que me gusta mucho, espero que si a alguien también le agradó aunque sea un poquito, me lo haga saber en su review. Siempre contesto todos. Ahora que nadie está obligado, si lo lees y no te nace comentar, pues por haberlo leído te lo agradezco.

'voir!


	2. La locura de los ojos ambarinos

……………………………………...

**NOCHES DE INSOMNIO**

……………………………………...

**-**

**Capítulo II. La locura de los ojos ambarinos. **

-

Cuando los primero rayos del amanecer se colaron a través del resquicio de la puerta, Sanosuke comenzó a despertar lentamente, sin abrir los ojos. Tenía el principio de lo que se convertiría en un terrible dolor de cabeza, por lo que se arrimó más al cuerpo tibio que dormía a su lado, queriendo descansar otro poco.

_Se siente tan bien_, pensó con una sonrisa, pasando el brazo alrededor del pecho amplio y marcado de su compañero. _Y huele aún mejor_, se dijo al aspirar el aroma masculino y cálido que emanaba esa piel firme y curtida.

-Mmmm, sólo un ratito más... Saito...

Se quedó helado al recordar dónde y con quién estaba. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó como movido por un resorte, completamente despierto y con cara de fastidio. Sólo había dormido tres horas y por eso se sentía fatal, pero sabía que debía levantarse. En la mañana pensaba las cosas más fríamente, desde otra perspectiva (en la noche todos los problemas parecían más grandes ¿no?), sin embargo aún no olvidaba la promesa que se hiciera a sí mismo unas horas atrás, después de haber hecho el amor con Saito.

_Hacer el amor..._ esa no era precisamente la expresión adecuada para describir la noche anterior, lo que se ajustaba más era "encuentro sexual". Uno espectacular, por cierto, no iba ahora a negar que le había encantado estar entre sus brazos; o que el lobo le había mostrado todo un mundo diferente de sensaciones que le habían impresionado por completo... pero al fin y al cabo, todos esos besos y caricias habían sido simple y llano sexo.

Resoplando resignado, se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse lentamente, sin poder apartar la mirada del cuerpo desnudo del policía. Lo repasó todo, detalle por detalle con el propósito de grabar en su memoria toda la fisonomía del mayor, ya que ésa sería la última que lo viera de esa manera. Recorriendo con la vista llegó a su entrepierna, y nervioso continuó subiendo ya que sintió un delicioso calorcito instalándose en sus mejillas (_Oh, creo que me estoy excitando_, pensó con una sonrisa). Todo ese cuerpo fuerte y delicioso le recordaba los múltiples abrazos húmedos y ardientes que habían compartido juntos, por lo que negó la cabeza ante las imágenes que se le presentaban, las cuales lo incitaban a arrojarse al hombre que tenía enfrente (_Ahora sé por qué dicen que placer es cerebral..._).

Terminó de vestirse y se sentó a un lado de la cama, posando su vista en el rostro relajado del ex shinsengumi. Su faz era de líneas largas y definidas, con ángulos perfectamente marcados y rasgos firmes. Observó con cuidado cada uno de sus componentes: frente despejada, cejas precisas, labios delgados... Obtener de ellos una sonrisa genuina (no las muecas irónicas que con tanta facilidad se dibujaban en esa boca) era tan difícil como satisfactorio, algo que quizá sólo él había logrado. (_¡Por supuesto que no! No creo ser el primer hombre en la vida de Saito, él es mucho mayor que yo y tiene tanta experiencia..._).

Una vez que se sintió satisfecho, después de apreciar los párpados que encerraban una hipnotizante mirada ambarina, o de morderse el labio inferior al delinear con el dedo el leve hundimiento en esas mejillas; se acercó con lentitud para depositar un ligero beso de despedida en esos apetecibles labios.

El contacto fue suave, casi un roce, el lobo ni siquiera se despertó. Esto sorprendió un poco a Sanosuke, ya que el policía SIEMPRE estaba alerta, sin embargo lo dejó pasar pensando que era lo mejor irse sin que el otro lo viera. Abrió la puerta de la habitación intentando no mirar atrás al salir, cuando escuchó la voz calmada de Saito:

-¿Te vas tan temprano? –inquirió sentándose en la cama y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Sí, ya debo irme... tengo cosas qué hacer –respondió el joven, renuente a salir pero prácticamente obligándose a hacerlo-. Adiós.

-¿Y no piensas llevarte las vendas? Ya usadas a mí tampoco me sirven.

Sano se giró y vió que Hajime se acercaba con las tiras de tela en una mano. Lo jaló del brazo con la otra hacia la cama y lo sentó a la fuerza, comenzando a vendar su brazo amoratado mientras sostenía el cigarro entre los labios. No pronunciaba palabra alguna, sencillamente enrollaba la tela con rapidez y precisión ante la contemplación atónita del chico. Éste no podía creer que el capitán se estuviera tomando esos detalles para con él, y su pulso se aceleró un poco al pensar que lo hacía porque le preocupaba, porque le importaba. Pero de pronto recordó que ni siquiera le había preguntado el motivo de esos golpes, con lo que se sintió incómodo y nuevamente enfadado.

_Bueno,_ se consoló a sí mismo, bajando la cabeza, _creo que tampoco le habría dicho la verdad..._

-¿Qué te picó hoy, Saito? –preguntó Sagara cuando el shinsengumi terminó, comprobando la presión exacta en su brazo y desechando todas sus ideas de la mente-. ¿No será que te estás volviendo sentimental?

Por respuesta, el mayor le sopló el humo del cigarro en el rostro, levantando una ceja y adoptando su clásica expresión de "no molestes". (_¡Estúpido lobo!_)

Tosiendo y con cara de pocos amigos, el luchador se levantó decidido, con ganas de largarse de una buena vez. El policía también se puso de pie y lo encaró, pronunciando con voz ronca:

-Si vas a dar un beso de despedida, por lo menos debe ser uno que recuerdes.

Y a continuación presionó sus labios contra los del joven, abriendo su boca con la lengua y plantándole un beso tan largo y profundo que llegó mucho más allá de su paladar y encías, era más bien como el inicio de otra cosa...

Retirándose suavemente y soltando los labios de Hajime con cierta añoranza, Sanosuke se marchó sin decir una sola palabra.

oOoOoOo

En la oficina de la policía, a mediodía un grupo de oficiales charlaba animadamente, en tanto se imaginaban a su jefe muy lejos de la estación.

-¿Y entonces qué pasó Musumoto, nadie intervino a pesar de que eran tantos contra un solo hombre?

-No, qué va –respondió el aludido con un gesto tranquilizador de su mano-. Cuando Fujiwada y yo nos acercamos el tipo ese de pelos parados les estaba dando semejante paliza...

-Pero los otros eran guardias contratados por los yakuza ¿cómo podía ir ganando si eran tantos contra uno? –interrumpió otro oficial con escepticismo.

-Yo tampoco lo hubiese creído si no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos –intervino el policía llamado Fujiwada, asintiendo a la vez que hablaba-. Claro que recibió unos cuantos golpes, pero debieron haber visto a los yakuza. Ellos ni siquiera podían levantarse.

-Pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue el "motivo" por el que inició la pelea –agregó Musumoto levantando los ojos.

-Una chica, supongo.

-No. La pelea empezó porque los yakuza comenzaron a hablar pestes del –en este punto el policía bajó un poco la voz, confidencial- inspector Fujita, y el chico lo defendió.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

El resto de los presentes miraba con estupor a los compañeros que relataban la historia, quienes también tenían cara de desconcierto.

-Sí, es verdad –corroboró Fujiwada-. Nada más el tipo alto escuchó que insultaban al inspector, y de inmediato los calló de malos modos. Obviamente que los yakuza se enojaron, nadie se atreve a callarlos, y es ahí cuando empezó la pelea.

Nadie lo expresaba en voz alta, pero por cada una de las mentes pasó la misma pregunta¿quién demonios se enfrentaría a yakuzas por defender al inspector Fujita?

Pasada la primera impresión, todas las bocas se abrieron al mismo tiempo para continuar con el interrogatorio, el cual no pudo seguir porque de pie en el umbral de la comisaría apareció Fujita Gorou, con cigarro en mano y rostro severo.

-¿Terminaron de hablar, _señoritas_?

Los oficiales se pusieron blancos como el papel y en el acto corrieron cada quien a sus puestos, alejándose nerviosos lo más que les era posible del inspector, quien los observaba impasible y con un brillo sádico en los inquietantes ojos dorados.

-Sí, lo imaginaba... –replicó Fujita con voz fría y calmada, cruzando la oficina hasta las escaleras-. Si vuelvo a sorprenderlos holgazaneando, se les descontará medio día de paga.

Sentados en sus respectivos escritorios, ninguno de los empleados subió la vista (parecía que ni siquiera se atrevían a respirar) hasta que escucharon a su jefe cerrar la puerta de su privado, en el segundo piso. Si volvía a sorprenderlos, temían mucho más que medio día de sueldo descontado.

oOoOoOo

-Vino golpeado por andar "defendiendo mi nombre"... –murmuró Saito apagando la colilla en el cenicero, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios-. Idiota.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, todo ese asunto lo puso de excelente humor, y con un amago de sonrisa se dispuso a revisar las toneladas de papeles que le habían llevado en la mañana.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Tenía mucho que había oscurecido cuando se armó un revuelo en la planta baja, por lo que Saito decidió bajar a ver qué ocurría. Probablemente era algún detenido escandaloso que alborotaba para que no lo encerraran… era increíble que algunos de sus subordinados fueran tan lentos para controlar esos asuntos._

_Al llegar al pie de la escalera, se encontró con que cinco oficiales a duras penas y sujetaban a Sagara, quien se retorcía como loco pero se notaba sonriente, como si todos los esfuerzos de los otros lo divirtieran en vez de someterlo._

_-¡Ya suéltenme! Les digo que no pasó nada, yo no sabía que ese tipo era… _

_Se interrumpió cuando observó a Hajime acercarse, que lo miraba con rostro duro y soltando un resoplido de exasperación._

_-Inspector Fujita, hemos traído a este hombre porque…_

_-Déjelo a mi cargo, subteniente Kojima –cortó Saito con calma, asintiendo a donde se encontraba su interlocutor-. Sé muy bien cómo lidiar con este tipo de detenidos._

_-Ni creas que me asustas, Saito –contestó Sanosuke indiferente, soltándose de los oficiales que habían bajado la guardia ante las palabras de su jefe._

_El lobo lo ignoró y se dirigió a sus hombres, los cuales lo miraban esperando instrucciones (_Casi con reverencia,_ pensó Sano poniendo los ojos en blanco):_

_-Pueden retirarse por hoy, yo me encargo de todo._

_Como los policías no se creían tan buena noticia, se quedaron como pasmados, dirigiéndose miradas confusas y desconcertadas._

_-¡Vamos, no hagan que me arrepienta! –exclamó el inspector perdiendo la paciencia, con una palmada para apurarlos._

_-¡Sí, señor! –respondieron a coro._

_Ni tardos ni perezosos, todos los empleados de la comisaría tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon rápidamente, sin saber por qué Saito los dejaba ir antes pero muy satisfechos por ello. _

_Solos en la estación de policía, el más joven cruzó los brazos altanero, parándose frente al ex shinsengumi._

_-¿Y ahora? No me digas que los corriste porque me vas a dejar ir así como así..._

_Hajime se le quedó viendo largamente, con mirada apreciativa. Esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando… no era que necesitara de una excusa o pretexto para hacerlo, simplemente le gustaba que las cosas se dieran como él quería. Acortando la distancia entre el muchacho y él, se detuvo al tenerlo acorralado entre su cuerpo y un escritorio._

_-No, no voy a dejarte ir así como así… a menos que estés dispuesto a negociar –propuso casi en su boca, con los labios pegados a los de él (_Pobre chico... está tan desconcertado que no acierta ni a moverse..._) y respirando profundamente su aliento dulce._

_Sanosuke se imaginó lo peor, al ver sus ojos ambarinos posarse sin disimulo en sus labios entreabiertos… un revoloteo inquietante se instaló en su estómago, pero no supo distinguir si era por el miedo o la emoción. El policía se estaba comportando muy extraño, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba… lo que rondaba en su cabeza era que sentirlo tan cerca de él no le molestaba, más bien lo excitaba. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con rapidez._

_-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Saito? –preguntó intentando sonar enojado-. ¿Por qué te acercas de ese modo, pervertido?_

_El mayor no le hizo caso, se limitó a rodear la nuca del joven con su mano enguantada y a besarlo lentamente, saboreando con delicia los labios tiernos y frescos. Sanosuke lo empujaba con las palmas, furioso (y sintiendo el miedo creciendo en su estómago), sin embargo no lograba nada ante ese cuerpo poderoso y decidido. _

_Sagara se separó un poco para respirar, pero el lobo volvió a tomar sus boca con vehemencia, ahora abriendo sus labios y dientes con la lengua, para introducirla en su cavidad bucal. Lo había aprisionado por las muñecas y se pegaba peligrosamente al menor, presionando con los labios y la entrepierna._

_No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sano dejara de resistirse y correspondiera al apasionado contacto, ladeando la cabeza y liberando uno de sus puños, que en lugar de impactarse en el pecho del policía, se abrazaba a su cintura ceñida con el riguroso traje azul marino._

_La situación subía de tono a cada minuto, caldeando la oficina y los ánimos. Pero en algún recóndito lugar de la mente del luchador se escuchó la súplica que pedía que lo detuviera, que no permitiera una intromisión de esa manera en su intimidad (porque eso sólo era el inicio, a juzgar por las caricias y la premura de Saito, esos besos terminarían en todo). Respirando hondamente, se separó del lobo y se acomodó como pudo detrás del escritorio donde había estado acorralado, poniéndose a la defensiva._

_-¡Déjame en paz!. ¡Idiota!_

_-Lo que dices no se corresponde con lo que haces, ahou... –contraatacó el mayor con los labios rojos e hinchados y el cabello desordenado, señalando con la vista la entrepierna acrecentada del muchacho._

_Sano se miró y maldijo en voz baja, recriminándose su estupidez. De acuerdo, además de sentir temor le estaba gustando, pero no iba a permitir que el estúpido de Saito lo poseyera de esa forma ¿o sí? Se estremeció al ver que el lobo se acercaba a él, rodeando el escritorio con mirada centelleante de lujuria. Sus ojos dorados lo hipnotizaban, y no pudo articular palabra ante la frase que escuchó a continuación, pronunciada con voz ronca y seductora:_

_-Esta noche, quiero tu sangre…_

_Saito pasó la lengua por su labio superior, en un gesto completamente sensual, perdiendo momentáneamente la razón. Había esperado tanto tiempo por ese cuerpo, que ahora no podía ni quería controlarse. _

Hoy te haré mío, ahou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya está el segundo capítulo. La última parte, no ocurre en el mismo tiempo que el primer capítulo... corresponde a un mes y medio antes del comienzo, por eso está en cursiva (o sea, es el principio de la primera vez).

Saludos y besos a la linda Okashira Janet y a Ayann-sama, que me dejaron review por el primer capítulo. :') gracias por su apoyo niñas.

DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.


End file.
